orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Piper Chapman
Piper Elizabeth Chapman, grana przez Taylor Schilling, jest główną bohaterką w ''Orange is the New Black'','' produkowanego przez [[Netflix|''Netflix]]. Postać Piper bazuje na autorce książki ''Dziewczyny z Danbury. Orange Is the New Black'', ''Piper Kerman''. Osobowość W pierwszych odcinkach serialu Piper wydaje się być zupełnie nieszkodliwą kobietą, która stara się dobrze zachowywać i nie wchodzić w konflikty z pozostałymi osadzonymi. Jednak w trakcie trwania kolejnych sezonów, kiedy spędza więcej czasu więzieniu jej zachowanie ulega zmianie. Jest okrutna, zepsuta i zdolna zmanipulować każdego, aby dostać to czego chce. Jest przy tym bezduszna, co pokazują jej interakcje z Brook Soso. Obie strony Piper są ukazywane w trakcje trwania serii naprzemiennie. Piper ma również nawyk bycia bardzo sprawiedliwą wobec tego, co ją spotyka i oddziałowuje na nią, co może wynikać z jej wychowania. Pomimo swoich przywar, często stara się spojrzeć inaczej na swoje negatywne działania i pracować nad swoimi wadami wytykanymi jej przez inne osoby (np. jej często pobłażliwa względem siebie postawa). Wygląd zewnętrzny Piper ma blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Posiada również tatuaż symbolu nieskończoności po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej, tatuaż na lewym ramieniu z napisem "Trust no bitch", tatuaż ryby na karku oraz wypalone "okno" na lewym ramieniu. Jest wysoka i szczupła. Jej wygląd jest odbierany jako stereotypowy idealny kobiecy wygląd, co powoduje, że jej pseudonimem w więzieniu szybko staje się "Blondie". Jest również nazywana "Taylor Swift", "Lindsay Lohan", "Dandelion" i "College". Zwykle nosi biały t-shirt, albo bieliznę termalną pod jej uniformem, a więzienne trampki slip-on uważa za podobne do modnych butów Toms ("I Wasn't Ready"). Jej ubranie zmienia się kiedy dostaje przepustkę oraz kiedy w więzieniu jest plaga robactwa; wtedy ma na sobie taki sam niebieski uniform jak wszyscy. Retrospekcje pokazują, że kilka lat wcześniej (w okolicach jej dwudziestki) miała włosy sięgające talii. Biografia Dzieciństwo Piper urodziła się 7 czerwca 1981 roku o 11:42 w Connecticut. Jest środkowym dzieckiem, ma starszego i młodszego brata. Jej starszy brat Danny jest określany mianem "idealnego syna", ale nigdy nie pojawił się w serialu. Jej młodszy brat Cal jest natomiast "czarną owcą" rodziny i trwało to dopóki Piper nie trafiła do więzienia. Rodzice Piper mieli obsesję na punkcie tego jak widzieli ich inni i wpajali to w swoje dzieci. Kiedy Piper jako dziecko odkryła, że jej ojciec ma romans i powiedziała o tym jej matce ta zupełnie to zignorowała. Piper zdołała się uporać z całą sytuacją jedynie dzięki pomocy swojej babci. Ukończyła Smith College, ale kilka lat po tym spędziła podróżując i szukając siebie. W trakcie studiów poznała swoją przyszłą najlepszą przyjaciółkę Polly Harper, a dwa lata później rozpoczęły wspólną działalność pod nazwą PoPi, która polegała na wyrabianiu mydeł. Życie z Alex Szukając pracy po ukończeniu szkoły Piper poznała w barze Alex Vause. Mimo że nigdy nie była z kobietą, szybko zaczęły być w związku. Zaślepiona miłością i żądzą przygody nie przejmowała się faktem, że Alex była międzynarodowym przemytnikiem narkotyków. Razem podróżowały po świecie, a raz Piper zgodziła się przewieźć walizkę z 50000 dolarów do Belgii, jednak szybko tego żałując. Mimo jej wątpliwości wobec słuszności swoich działań szybko postanowiła porzucić pracę kelnerki, by podróżować z Alex w tak odległe miejsca jak Bali, Kambodża i Belgia, żyjąc z efektów globalnego handlu narkotykami. Ostatecznie zdesperowana Alex prosi Piper, by ta jeszcze raz zgodziła się przewieźć pieniądze pochodzące ze sprzedaży narkotyków. Piper odmawia i para rozstaje się. Kiedy kobieta miała wyjść, aby złapać lot samolotem, Alex dostaje wiadomość, że jej matka nie żyje. Prosi Piper, aby ta została ją wspierać do czasu pogrzebu, nawet jako przyjaciółka, ale kobieta odmawia i wychodzi. Piper dała sobie radę z rozstaniem dużo lepiej niż Alex, która była równocześnie załamana zerwaniem i śmiercią matki. Ostatecznie zaczęła brać heroinę, aby poradzić sobie ze wszystkim. Życie z Larrym Kilka lat później Piper spotyka Larry'ego Blooma, wspólnego przyjaciela Polly i jej męża Pete'a. Piper spotyka Larry'ego po tym jak zostaje ugryziona przez zwierzę na ulicy. Mężczyzna jest w mieszkaniu Polly, do którego kobieta ma klucz. Larry jest chętny pomóc oczyścić jej ranę i para nieoczekiwanie związuje się ze sobą niedługo po tym wydarzeniu. Później żartują zastanawiając się dlaczego Polly i Pete nie przedstawili ich im sobie wcześniej, ale szybko staje się jasne, że nigdy nie podejrzewał, że mogliby do siebie pasować. Nawet oni sami. Kategoria:Więźniarki w Litchfield Kategoria:Postacie (Sezon 1) Kategoria:Postacie (Sezon 2) Kategoria:Postacie (Sezon 3) Kategoria:Postacie (Sezon 4) Kategoria:Pracownice w Elektryce Kategoria:Więźniarki w Izolatce Kategoria:Pracownice "Whispers" Kategoria:Budowlańcy Kategoria:Więźniarki w Więzieniu Okręgowym Kategoria:Postacie (Sezon 5) Kategoria:Postacie (Sezon 6) Kategoria:Więźniowie Max